1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of speech recognition applications, and in particular, to text marking for deferred correction or review of dictated text in a speech recognition system proofreader.7
2. Description of Related Art
A proofreader in a speech recognition system plays both audio and text on a word-by-word basis to facilitate proofreading and correction of a document. As the words are played, the user has the option to halt playback and modify or otherwise correct the portions of interest. However, if numerous corrections need to be made the continual cessation and resumption of playback could quickly become tiresome and frustrating. Accordingly, a user may instead prefer to mark the dictated words for correction or review at a later time so that playback need not be interrupted. There is therefore a long-felt need for an improved method for marking text for later review and possible correction or revision.